


Carnival

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Carnival, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Prompt: McCree and Hanzo went to the amusement park. They had a wonderful day, buy when they went to buy an ice-creams well. Hanzo licked it sooooo mcfucking tempting that Jesse couldn't stand it and he convince Hanzo to go with him to the photo-box and then some sexual activities happened.





	

Jesse had somehow been able to finagle Hanzo into agreeing to go to an amusement park. Hanzo didn’t care for the idea of the park. Why did he need more “thrills” in his life? He had plenty going on without the help of the park. But Jesse’s near childish excitement when they walked through the gate was worth it. The man was chattering excitedly about rides and cotton candy and ridiculously large stuffed animals. Hanzo just nodded, smiling fondly as he followed Jesse around the park.

After a while, Jesse grabbed his hand suddenly and veered left sharply, pulling him into a tall box. He recognized it to be a photo booth. Jesse closed the curtain and kissed Hanzo deeply, blindly inserting quarters in the slot. He turned Hanzo to face the camera, grabbing his hips and grinding against his ass. Hanzo groaned, reaching back to fist a hand in Jesse’s messy hair.

They both ignored the flash of the camera going off as they rutted against each other, Jesse biting kisses along his neck. The flash went off again, capturing the moments shared between the two. Hanzo’s face was flushed red, clothes askew. Jesse looked fine, an easy smirk on his face. He stepped out of the booth and grabbed the photo strips, grinning now.  
Hanzo fixed his clothes and smoothed his hair before stepping out. Jesse offered one of the strips to Hanzo. “Damn, darlin’. Look mighty fine. Gonna keep these for sure.” Hanzo glanced at the photos showing himself blushing and ravished. “Only for your eyes, cowboy.”

Jesse tipped his hat with a dirty smirk. “Yessir, babe.”


End file.
